mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Carrier
The Star Carrier is afictional flyingaircraft carrier specifically designed to be capable of independent powered flight in addition to the conventional functions of aircraft carriers. It is the signaturecapital ship of the fictional intelligence/defense agency ., usually shown in Maveric Comics-publishedcomic book magazines. Originally designed by , the Star Carrier concept has survived multiple redesigns whilst rarely straying from its originally depicted role as a mobile headquarters until recent years e the huge,flying aircraft carrier moving across the clouds above.The images were bounced off old,near satilite orbitting above as well.The great star carrier thundered across the skies,like a titanic ship of the ancient gods of mythology.This titanic flying starcraft carrier was specifically designed to be capable of independent powered flight ,even in the upper regions of outer space,in addition to the conventional functions of aircraft carriers. Resembling a large aircraft carrier, complete with flight deck, Star Carrier hovers continuously at a height of 40,000 feet and can be moved above any point on Earth as needed. Its altitude theoretically renders it invulnerable to attack, but the Mysterons are always looking for ways to penetrate its defences. Because of its altitude, the entire structure is pressurised; pilots entering or leaving aircraft on the flight deck do so inside airtight capsules. Characteristics A carrier was a type of militarystarship specifically designed to focus on the transportation of small starships. They were generally considered separate from thewarship, any vessel honed to be a weapons-platform on its own.It resembled the ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer, in some respects,except for the huge,starport and starboard docking bays.to which it had been designed as a successor, roughly the same length and with a similar command tower and bridge atop the hull, but it was broader and blunter in shape, and one and a half times the tonnage of the older ships. There appeared to be several hangars on the Galactic-class, with the forward-port-flange starfighter hangar housing four and a half squadrons and being the size of a sports arena. Although it was considered a new, large destroyer, the designation "battle carrier" was chosen to avoid reminding people of the old Imperial terror symbols. Moreover, the first ship of the class was called the [(Battle carrier, after [[Alliance to Restore the Republic| Layout Powers/Abilities/Functions: The Star Carrier is an immense mobile command base and aircraft carrier which is held aloft using vortex beams, a powerful form of tractor beams. Dozens of jet fighters and passenger planes can be supported in the vessel's hangars, and it staffs hundreds of crewmen. The vessel is also equipped with a variety of long-range ballistics, transporter technologies, escape pods, detainment cells, and weapons lockers.It was heavily armored, equipped for trans-continental flights, armed with energy shields and cannons, and tracking equipment.This carrier features an enormous flight squad, anti-superhuman weaponry including autocannons, Cape-Killer squads, 38 heavy-assault drones armed with tank-killing armaments, a "contingency omega" missile and 75 high-risk LMD "Red Eyes" combat pilots. Rooms onboard Star Carrier include: *The Control Room, containing Colonel 's circular desk and Lieutenant 's computer, which is used to operate the base's PA, thrusters and other systems *The Lounge, for relaxation *The Conference Room, where Colonel /Director holds important meetings with his officers *The Sick Bay, manned by Dr Fawn *The Amber Room, the standby post for the Angel pilots *The Room of Sleep, where the personnel rest *The Radar Room, the security centre from which craft approaching or leaving Star Carrier are tracked *The Generator or Engine Room, supplier of the base's power. Angel fighters and other aircraft Star Carrier's primary defence is its squadron of three Angel Interceptor fighter aircraft, flown by five female pilots (who have faster reflexes than men). One fighter is manned around the clock, while the others are on permanent standby. Other aircraft housed on Star Carrier include Jets and Magnacopters, which are launched from a separate part of the flight deck. *Page *Discussion *View source *History *Purge *Bottom of page =Galactica type Star Carrier= From Battlestar Wiki, the free, open content Battlestar Galactica encyclopedia and episode guide Jump to:navigation,search This article discusses theRe-imagined Series Star Carrier class. For other meanings of Galactica, seeGalactica (disambiguation). The Galactica type Star Carrier[1] is a Colonial capital ship that combines the functions of aircraft carrier and a battleship[2]. Overview Three Star Carriersengaging Cylon forces (Razor Flashbacks). The first twelve Star Carriers were laid down in the early days of theCylon War. Each of these twelve Star Carriers represented one of theTwelve Colonies of Kobol (Miniseries). The original Star Carriers were space-going leviathans of more than 4700 feet (1400 meters) in length, housing at least 4 squadrons of 20Viper space superiority fighters apiece and nuclear warheads. A fully-armed Star Carrier is capable of a wide range of offensive actions, while her defensive armaments ensure she is fully capable of both protecting herself from attack and engaging an enemy at close quarters. Following the end of the war, the original Star Carriers remained in service and many newer Star Carriers were built. At the time of theFall of the Twelve Colonies, the newerMercury class represented the top of the line. Ships such as these and theValkyrie type Star Carriers have nearly completely replaced the original Star Carriers, making Galactica the last of this unnamed class still in its original condition.A few other ships of the class remained in service, although it is likely that these Star Carriers shared only their external configuration with Galactica, and were upgraded and thus more technologically advanced[8]. Layout The design common to Galactica and her sister ships can be broken down into two main sections: the main hull, and the twin flight pods. Main hull This comprises the bulk of a Star Carrier and can itself be divided into three sections: The "alligator head" contains water storage tanks (Water) and theCIC. The midships area contains the pod retraction mechanisms and crossways linking the hangar decks for the transfer of equipment and personnel (Miniseries). The stern section contains sublight engines,FTL drives, etc. Four of the sublight engines are in engine pods, and two more are nestled in between the pods. Flight pods Main article:Flight pod The flight pods are mounted on either side of the hull and contain a Star Carrier'sVipers andRaptors. During normal operations, they are extended away from the main hull. DuringFTL jumps, the pods are retracted against the hull, concealing their open ends and making launches and landings impossible, not including Viper launching; however, this would prevent the return of those Vipers. Later Star Carrier classes had fixed flight pods that did not retract, suggesting the design proved to be tactically disadvantageous and improvements in FTL rendered retraction unnecessary. Each flight pod comprises two main decks for flight operations: the upper landing bay, which extends the full length of the pod, and the lower launch bays, which provide some 40 launch tubes per pod. Landing approaches are made from the stern. The preferred approach is a slow run into the landing bay, prior to making a vertical landing on a defined landing area (Act of Contrition). However, in emergencies,combat landings can be made, in which a craft approaches and lands at high speed on its landing skids (Miniseries). Thehangar deck is used for maintenance, repair, refueling, rearming, and launch operations and runs the length of the flight pod underneath the landing bay. Specifications Comparison of a Star Carrier and Nimitz Propulsion Galactica with all six sublight engines engaged (33) Main article:Propulsion in the Re-imagined Series Despite their massive size, Star Carriers are extremely maneuverable and can dock with space stations such asRagnar Anchorage. Battlestars are not designed for atmospheric flight, although their hulls can manage a tenuous upper atmospheric storm like that surrounding the gas giantRagnar (Miniseries) and can survive a jump and subsequent freefall into the atmosphere of a habitable planet (Exodus, Part II). A Star Carrier'sFTL systems are capable of accurate jumps, able to place them in synchronous orbit above a relatively close planet and of placing them safely in the midst of an asteroid field (The Hand of God), a dense fleet of ships (Scattered), or a planetary atmosphere. However, they are grossly inferior toCylon systems in terms ofsafe range (Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part I). Endurance Battlestars are intended to operate for long periods without re-supplying. Their water purification capabilities alone are so efficient that, barring an emergency or unforeseen event, a Star Carrier can operate "for several years before replenishing" (Water). They also appear capable of undertaking large-scale repairs following battle damage (Miniseries, "Water"). They have ammunition assembly capabilities in the armory (Epiphanies) and may have small general fabrication facilities (Litmus). Vegetable stores and canned goods are kept intitanium lockers (Final Cut). Battlestars are capable of continuing combat operations despite suffering massive damage, as evidenced by Galactica's continuing effectiveness at defending the fleet years after the first Cylon attack and following several punishing engagements (He That Believeth In Me). Computer systems Main article:Computers in the Re-imagined Series The original Star Carrier vessels deliberately avoided the use of networked primary computer systems during theCylon War, asCylon forces were adept at infiltrating and subverting such systems (Miniseries). On Galactica, in the post-Cylon War era, these primarycomputers remained isolated by practice on order of its last pre-Holocaust commanding officer,William Adama. This no-networks practice saved Galactica from the fate of its sister Star Carriers in theFall of the Twelve Colonies as Galactica's no-network order meant that theCNP, installed in almost allColonial Fleet vessels at the time, could not be used aboard Galactica as the CNP was designed for use with a computer network. In one dire instance in the early months of their exodus, Galactica networks its primary computers temporarily to aid in computation speeds forjump calculations needed to find the missing civilian Fleet (Scattered), but it is not without consequence. One or more computers are cracked during a Cylon attack with a Cylonvirus, which proves resistant to removal and (weeks later) threatens the operation of the Star Carrier until the computers' hard drives are erased and restored from pre-Fall backup sets (Flight of the Phoenix). Armament The flak field from Galactica's large turrets (Scattered) Main article:Weapons in the Re-imagined Series *24 large antishipgun turrets (mounting 2 guns apiece)[9] These are mounted on the dorsal and ventral surfaces of the main hull and the ventral surface of the bow. The two guns on each turret fire in tandem. They have been shown to be quite effective against targets likebasestars (Resurrection Ship, Part II). These large guns are able to use both flak ammunition and high-explosive anti-capital ship shells. Additionally, the guns are able to engage in coordinated barrage strategies, such as salvo (and presumably, volley) fire. Some of Galactica's point defense turrets *514 smaller point-defense turrets (mounting 2 guns apiece)[10] These are mounted on the flight pods and other surfaces. Each barrel fires explosive rounds in bursts. *Multiple nuclear warheads[11] Deployed from 12launch tubes mounted in the main hull (The Eye of Jupiter). *At least 4 squadrons of 20Viper space superiority fighters[12] Even the latest Mk. VII Vipers remain compatible with this class's launch and recovery facilities. *NumerousRaptor multi-role vehicles[13] Crew Galactica's crew complement prior to her scheduled decommissioning was approximately 2,800[14]. This figure is almost certainly higher for a fully staffed, operational Star Carrier. Life support Approximately twelve oxygen recirculation units are mounted throughout the ship, which replenish oxygen as well as remove ("scrub") carbon dioxide from the air. These devices work continuously (Final Cut). Known Galactica type Star Carriers *Named: **Galactica **Columbia **Athena *Unnamed: **See:Unnamed Star Carriers Notes *In the 10th chapter of The Science of Battlestar Galactica, Galactica is refered to as a Jupiter-class Star Carrier by the VFX artist who designed her. This is the first time this class has been named by an official source and confirms that the Big G was not the first Star Carrier to be built. See also *Blue prints from Battlestar Galactica from the RPG **Note: These are not consideredcanonical. References #↑ This is a Battlestar Wikidescriptive term. #↑ Although not strictly official and not yet shown or confirmed in the series itself, the September 2006Maxim issue contained a photoshoot, includingthis picture showing the weapons control room in the CIC. A printout on the table reads "Galactica class Star Carrier". #↑ Tigh: "Engineering/Combat. Please spin up FTL drives One and Two." (Miniseries) #↑ Originally sourced toZoic without explanation. #↑ These dimensions (in meters) were derived from the CG model and posted byLee Stringer on the StarshipBuilder.com forums, which are no longer available. They are the most precise so far. The width with pods extended and the height are quoted here verbatim; the length was calculated by adding the posted dimension for the front of the ship (766.04m) to the posted dimension for the back (672.6m). The full set as provided by Lee Stringer is as follows: "Width (Pods out) 536.84m (Pods In) 352.34m Engines Max 359.38m Head Max 334.58m Length: Front (Main body) 730.65m (Antenee) 766.04m Back 672.6m (using the center of the two arms as the middle) Height (Armor/Mainbody) 181.825m (Details) 183.315m". #↑ This is from flight pod to flight pod while they are extended. #↑Blog comment byAdam "Mojo" Lebowitz. #↑Aaron Doral's comment at the start of the Miniseries, that Galactica is the "last of her kind", suggests that other Galactica type Star Carriers still in service use equipment that may be entirely different, regardless of the external configuration. Doral could also be referring to the lack ofcomputer networks on Galactica as opposed to the rest of the fleet, which still indicates hardware upgrades during the vessels' lifetimes. #↑ These are rail guns (Battlestar Galactica RPG)1 and2 mark the position of these guns, with 8 on the dorsal and 16 on the ventral hull (of which 8 are mounted on the bow). Note that 2 turrets on either side of the bow are partially obscured and not marked in image 1. #↑ Number of the guns on theCGI model by Zoic, does not account for dorsally mounted and ventrally mounted guns #↑ As of the episode "Bastille Day",Galactica was equipped with five nuclear warheads. This may be lower than the typical number, since Galactica was in the process of being decommissioned and had already had most of its ammunition removed. If this is the case, we must conclude that Galactica was unable to reload its supply of nuclear arms atRagnar Anchorage (a sensible proposition, given the ease with which purported arms smugglerLeoben Conoy was able to gain access to the facility). #↑ After the destruction of 20 Vipers during the Cylon attack, Galactica was still able to muster a 40-Viper strong defensive screen by combining their remaining squadron of Mk. VII Vipers with a full squadron of Mk. II Vipers from a museum exhibit in the starboard flight pod. This suggests that Galactica, with a single operational flight pod, was fielding two squadrons from it, and that when fully operational it could have fielded an additional two squadrons from the starboard pod. #↑ At the time of the Cylon attack, Galactica was apparently equipped with at least eight. #↑ According to acrew tally, Galactica is staffed by approximately 2,700 people at the time of its decommissioning. The full crew complement would be higher as has been indicated as roughly twice as high by some sources. Retrieved from "http://en.Star Carrierwiki.org/wiki/Galactica_type_Star Carrier" Categories:Descriptive terms |A to Z |Battlestars |Technology |Technology (RDM) |RDM